Ichigo Kurosaki
Special Moves (Ichigo) Netrual B: Getsuga Tenshò Ichigo swings his sword, releasing a strong crescent moon-shaped wave of energy. (12%-20%) Side B: Engetsuzan This move is a combination of Shunpō (瞬歩, "Flash Step") and a Crescent Moon Slash. Both characters teleport forward (in the Bleach anime and manga, this move is described as moving extremely fast rather than teleporting) and attack with a powerful slash. However, Ichigo can be attacked during the middle of the attack. The attack can meteor smash when used in the air. (13-17%) Up B: Kōtei-ki Tōshin Ichigo spins his Zanpakutō above his head like a helicopter blade. This move has good horizontal recovery when used in mid-air, but lacks vertical distance. When used on opponents, it hits multiple times (4%-6% per hit). Down B: Gazan Ichigo does a Flash Step upward and brings his Zanpakutō down on the opponent (14%-18%). If performed in midair, Ichigo will do the same motion minus the Flash Step. Both attacks send the opponent down as a meteor smash and deal more damage depending on how high he fell. However, the move is dangerous to use off-stage because Ichigo can not stop the move's animation (although the move does not cause helplessness), causing him to plummet to his death. Final Smash: Bankai Ichigo Ichigo uses the advanced shinigami technique Bankai, which concentrates his spirit energy by summoning his Zanpakutō's full form, named Tensa Zangetsu, significantly improving his speed and power with an initial burst of power that surrounds him and deals damage (10%). Special Moves (Bankai Ichigo) Netrual B: Kuroi Getsuga The move is chargeable (like Naruto standard special). Ichigo's version charges relatively quickly and deals great knockback at full charge. Also, Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho has high priority, cutting through the majority of projectiles even when uncharged. Bankai Ichigo's version charges slower, but he can still retain his charge. Side B: Yami Shunpō which is slightly faster and doesn't leave him helpless when used in mid-air, but has a shorter range. Up B: Shinshutsukibotsu Bankai Ichigo pauses before dashing diagonally upwards at an incredible speed. If Bankai Ichigo comes into contact with an opponent, he will start slashing wildly at them, hitting them multiple times before knocking them away, dealing 43% damage if all hits connect. This move can be used an unlimited number of times, with his jumps, giving Bankai Ichigo an infinite recovery. Down B: Multislash Bankai Ichigo uses his blade to perform a barrage of quick slashes all around his body. Bankai Ichigo's vertical/horizontal attack range is almost equal. K.O.s TBA Taunts *Standard: Points with his Zanpakutō in front of him and says 「お前を斬るぜ」 (Omae o kiru ze, lit. "I'll cut you"). *Side: Swings his Zanpakutō to his side as it shines and says 「後悔すんなよ」 (Kōkai sun'na yo, lit. "Don't regret"). *Down: Ichigo attempts to put on his headband, fails and drops it, and falls to his knees in embarrassment, and then comes back up. Victories/Lose Pose TBA Other Attacks Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: Slashes vertically in front of him. 5% *Standard Attack 2: Slashes horizontally across in front of him. 4% *Standard Attack 3: Slashes up over his head. 4% *Down Tilt: Rises from his crouch, moving forward a bit and slashes horizontally out in front of him. 9% *Down Smash: Kongenzan (根限斬, "Slashing with all your might"). Ichigo lifts his sword into the air then thrusts it into the ground, releasing a wide blast of reiatsu to his left and right. This move is a spike. 16% uncharged, 21% fully charged. If used near the edge and the opponent is hit while trying to recover, he or she will be meteor smashed. *Forward Tilt: Slashes horizontally. 12% *Forward Smash: Slashes forward powerfully with his sword. One of the few forward smashes that sends the opponent vertically. 16% uncharged, 23% fully charged. *Up Tilt: Slashes above his head in an arc. 9% *Up Smash: Slashes in an arc over his head. 15% uncharged, 21% fully charged. *Dash Attack: Stops dashing to stab. 10% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Slashes underneath him at an angle horizontally. 12% *Forward Aerial: Slashes horizontally in a similar yet tighter motion than his neutral aerial, while moving forward somewhat. Good "Wall of Pain", although not as good as his Back Aerial due to limited range. 10% *Back Aerial: Turns around and slashes horizontally behind himself. Great "Wall of Pain" 11% *Up Aerial: Same as his up smash, but in mid-air. 13% *Down Aerial: Slashes below himself while flipping forwards, forming an arc below him. If he hits a foe, Ichigo bounces up slightly. The whole sword meteor smashes. 12% Grabs & Throws *Grab: Simply reaches a hand out to grab. *Pummel: Slashes with his Zanpakuto. 3% for the first hit, 2% for the second hit, 4% for all proceeding hits. *Forward Throw: Swing them around once and throw the victim. 5% *Back Throw: Same as forward aerial, except places opponent behind him and slashes him/her. 9% *Up Throw: Same as up smash. 10% *Down Throw: Same as down smash, except the opponent is hit multiple times. Four hits for 13%. Other *Ledge Attack: Rolls and gives a quick slash. 8% *100% Ledge Attack: Rolls and slams the blade into the ground. 11% *Wakeup attack: Slashes behind himself, then in front of himself. 6% Bankai Ichigo's Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: Slashes vertically in front of him. 12% *Standard Attack 2: Slashes horizontally in front of him. 6% *Standard Attack 3: Moves quickly and does a 180-degree slash. The quick dash that he uses is fast and looks similar to Shunpō. 18% *Downward Tilt: Slashes horizontally while crouching. 5% *Downward Smash: Lifts his sword high in the air, then thrusts it into the ground, releasing a wide blast of Hollow energy on either side. Slow, but deals heavy damage. 12% uncharged, 22% fully charged. *Forward Tilt: Slashes vertically above his head with his sword in an arc. 12% *Forward Smash: Slashes vertically with his sword. 17% uncharged, 24% fully charged. *Upward Tilt: Stabs with his sword in front of him diagonally. 8% *Upward Smash: A stronger but slower version of his up tilt. 15% uncharged, 21% fully charged. *Dash Attack: Slashes forward in a short distance. This attack is fast and the slash is the same as his forward tilt. 12% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Slashes horizontally. 10% *Forward Aerial: Slashes horizontally to downward, in a tighter motion than the neutral aerial, moving forward somewhat. This move semi-spikes enemies. 11% *Backward Aerial: Slashes vertically above his head with his sword in an arc while turning backwards. 11% *Upward Aerial: Same as his Upward Smash, but in the air. 11% *Downward Aerial: Slashes downwards with his sword, briefly halting momentum. This move powerfully meteor smashes. 16% Grabs & Throws *Grab: Reaches out a hand out to grab. *Pummel: Slashes with his sword. 5% first hit, 4% all proceeding hits. *Forward Throw: Same as Forward Smash. 12% *Upward Throw: Same as his Upward Smash. 9% *Backward Throw: Same as his Forward Smash, but backwards. 14% *Downward Throw: Same as his Downward Smash. 9% Other *Ledge Attack: Rolls out and slashes forward. 9% *100% Ledge Attack: None. Character Description Ichigo is an orange-haired 15-year-old teenager able to see spirits since young. He meets Death God Rukia Kuchiki in the midst of a Hollow attack. After Rukia is heavily injured by the Hollow, she is forced to transfer her Death God powers to Ichigo so that he can kill the Hollow and save their lives and his family. Though he defeats the Hollow, Ichigo absorbs almost all of Rukia's spiritual power, and he is forced to perform her Death God duties until she recovers her powers. When Ichigo was nine, he mistook Hollow Grand Fisher for someone in danger, and his mother, Masaki Kurosaki, was killed by the Hollow while protecting Ichigo. Masaki's death continues to influence Ichigo by causing him to feel guilt for his inability to protect those close to him and therefore, he thanks Rukia for giving him the powers to protect them. When his actions attract the attention of Soul Society, Rukia is taken back to the spirit world to be executed, and Ichigo leads an effort to save her. To prepare him, Kisuke Urahara trains him to become a Soul Reaper with his own powers allowing him to release his zanpakutō's true form named Zangetsu (斬月?, literally "cutting moon"). Zangetsu's spirit takes the form of a middle-aged man, voiced by Takayuki Sugo in the Japanese anime and by Richard Epcar in the English dub. While in bankai mode, Zangetsu appears as a young man with same appearances as the middle-aged man but with slightly shorter hair. Zangetsu's special ability is the Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝?, literally "heaven-slicing lunar fang", translated in the English anime as "piercer of heaven"), a wave of spirit particles released from his blade. However, Ichigo partially becomes a Hollow in the same training. This leaves him with an insane inner Hollow spirit that tries to take control of his body to fight. Upon Ichigo's arrival in Soul Society, he repeatedly clashes with high-ranking Soul Reapers as he approaches Rukia's location. In order to defeat them, Ichigo learns his bankai form, named Tensa Zangetsu (天鎖斬月?, literally "heavenly chain cutting the moon"), which changes his uniform and sword in order to move at incredibly high speeds. With the assistance of Ichigo's newfound allies, Rukia is saved, although they realize they were being used by Soul Reaper Sōsuke Aizen who wished to restore an item placed within her. In the aftermath, Ichigo is made a "Substitute Soul Reaper" and is allowed to return home with his friends. Ichigo's appearance while performing bankai and using his Hollow mask. Aizen creates an army of Arrancar that attacks Ichigo and his friends in the human world. In order to fight the Arrancar Ichigo is taught to control his Hollow by the Visored, Soul Reapers with Hollow powers, allowing him to call upon his Hollow powers at will and without sacrificing control by donning a Hollow mask through a limited time. Although they fend off the Arrancar with the bolstered defenses, they are unable to prevent the abduction of Ichigo's friend, Orihime Inoue. When Soul Society refuses to save her, Ichigo and his friends go to Hueco Mundo to rescue her on their own. Ichigo manages to keep her safe after several fights against the Arrancars. He later goes to Karakura Town to protect it from Aizen, weakening him at the expense of his Soul Reaper powers. As Ichigo's powers fade away, Urahara seals Aizen within a kidō barrier. Seventeen months later, Ichigo becomes a senior in high school. He meets Kūgo Ginjō from the group Xcution who presents Ichigo with a chance to regain his Soul Reaper powers in return of helping Ginjō and his group be free of their own "Fullbringer" powers. With their help, Ichigo unlocks his own Fullbring powers through his Substitute Soul Reaper Badge. However, when Ichigo is attacked by Shūkurō Tsukishima, one of Ginjō's allies who changed his memories to trick Ichigo, his Fullbring powers are stolen. The Soul Society's forces then restore his Soul Reaper powers as an act to repay Ichigo's deeds to the Soul Society. Ichigo then engages Ginjō in combat, killing him in the aftermath. Following these events, Ichigo assists a Soul Reaper named Ryūnosuke Yuki in a fight with some Hollows. Ichigo is later attacked by an Arrancar with Quincy abilities. He is then is informed of Sasakibe's death at the hands of the Vandenreich, and also of their invasion of Hueco Mundo. Ichigo returns to Hueco Mundo with his friends to liberate it from the Vandenreich. While fighting the Quincy Kirge Opie, Ichigo discovers that the Soul Society is under attack, and defeats his opponent. Ichigo then heads to Soul Society, arriving just after Yamamoto's death. While in Soul Society, Ichigo encounters the leader of the Vandereich, Juhabach. Juchabach implies that Ichigo has Quincy blood in him. Classic Mode TBA Snake Codec TBA Role in Subspace Emmisary TBA Extra TBA Trivia TBA Video TBA Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:Other Lawler Character Category:Shonen Jump Category:Male